rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Merrick Olivriar
Merrick Maxwell Olivriar is the first son and eldest child of Anthony. Although he was obnoxious, and often unruly as a young child, Merrick began to become much more mellow in his teenage years, becoming a philosopher. Merrick was unable to cast any magic since birth, a trait which randomly reappears within the bloodline every few generations. From the age of five, to uphold a family tradition, Merrick began training in swordsmanship, primarily, while delving into other melee skills along the way. His training goes on to this day. At the age of ten, he spent nine months as the Crown Prince of Asgarnia, and the heir to the throne, before his father suddenly abdicated under the internal pressures of his vassals. Merrick, now twenty one is married to Era Vernet. He is currently residing in the northern reaches of Asgarnia, where he was known to serve the Kinshra Order. Allegiance is now unknown. Merrick is played by Dnl. Persona and Physique Personality Merrick has an unmistakable calm with himself, one that seems to inadvertently exert an amount of narcissism and overconfidence. While his father finds himself always out to prove himself, Merrick is rather the opposite, and instead seems to find satisfaction with everything that he does, feeling no need to prove to anyone that he is anything other than what he intends to be. Still, Merrick feels a constant desire for pleasure in life, constantly looking for the next new thing to roll in, and constantly desiring to be the at the center of attention in celebrations and parties without hesitance. Although he is not one to admit it, Merrick holds a great capability of compassion for others - especially his close friends and family. To many, as if to sustain some sense of musculinity in his teenage years, Merrick upholds his deep caring for others in secrecy. Truthfully, one of his two best friends is his littlest sister, Kayla, five years of age. However, Merrick's deep compassion also provides the great flaw in his character. He may too easily form an emotional bond with other people, and believes that this is a great weakness - so, he keeps in in himself, and tends to share a false apathy or otherwise no sense of emotion towards large life events. Given this trait, Merrick has an inevitable way of bottling his emotions within himself for long periods of time, like the death of his mother, which will later be cause of an emotional breakdown. Views Merrick's views consist primarily of having a great time; a pleasure-seeker, Merrick tends to be present at celebrations and events in order to find some sort of satisfaction within the ever-changing, explosive environment of the party. Despite this, Merrick is a mellowed, deep thinking philosopher who finds himself constantly lost within the ambitions and daydreams he holds deep inside the confines of his mind. Rarely, Merrick can offer genuine, thoughtful words of insight and wisdom, despite his youthful age. Religiously, Merrick is Zamorakian. Although, such views do not necessarily mean Merrick associates himself with the practice of creating chaos, but rather accepting it as an essential aspect of life. Merrick greatly believes, like his ancestors before him, that the struggle, challenge and ever-changing flow of one's life can reveal their greatest strength. Physical Appearances Armor Dressed in his armor, Merrick would be clad in a smokey-gray cloth robing underneath a plated, dragon-leather vest which was decorated in deep reds, and ribbons of violet coloring. The vest was enforced steel-reinforced leather padding over his shoulders. Studded leather braces were strapped to his forarms, leading to leather-enforced gloves. Separated by a belt, the armored robing has a leather, and steel plate reinforcement, and is blazoned with crimson. He has heavy, leather boots which were plated in steel, as well. A bright red cloak is draped over his shoulders, falling down to his knees. Upon his waist, a longsword was firmly held within a leather scabbard. It had a silver cloth grip, its pommel decorated with the heraldic symbol of the Olivriar - the draconic visage. Casual In casual, Merrick tends to wear loose, long-sleeved shirts with ornate vests tightly strapped to his torso. Alongside that, he tends to wear smokey gray or black trousers, separated by a belt. Merrick wears black boots, strapped with laces of leather, with ornate buckles. General In general description of his physique, the young man stands to nearly six-foot-one-inch, and has a, averagely sturdy, husky frame, much in contrast with his father. Merrick has soft caramel skin - a gentle, barely-darkened tone - and dark brown hair which was styled with careless, spiky composure. He bore an angular, youthful face, and vibrant, electric blue eyes which was distinct resemblance to his grandfather's eyes. Notable Events * At the age of ten, Merrick becomes the Crown Prince of Asgarnia as his father rises to power. Throughout the nine months, Merrick had several incidents of obnoxious unruliness, including firing cannons off the top of the Castle, rearranging organized bits and pieces of particular residents' rooms, and messing with the affairs and documents of the King and his court. * After nine months, Anthony steps down from the throne suddenly under internal pressures from Lord James Grey, and the resignation of some court-members. Although still confused, the young Crown Prince departed Asgarnia for Ardougne with his family, and new, baby sister, Kayla. * At the age of fifteen, months before his sixteenth birthday, Merrick traveled with his father to Lumbridge to arrange an agreement of betrothal Duchess Kya's daughter, Era. With both families in acceptance of the terms of the arranged marriage, Anthony placed Merrick in a family-owned home in Lumbridge until they are ready to be married. * After being married to Era Vernet at the age of seventeen, Merrick quickly ascended to Count of Draynor. Now, he begins his new political career as he moves to tackle the small town's bolstering crime. * After a brief tenure as Count of Draynor, Merrick steps down to join the Kinshra efforts in Falador. However, after the atrocities of the Invasion and the Burnings of Rimmington and Sarim, Merrick leaves the Order. Currently, his allegiance is unknown. Relations Family * Anthony Olivriar ** Alive - Father * Nathan Olivriar, 20 ** Alive - Brother * Olivia 'Olive' Olivriar, 20 ** Alive - Sister * Kayla Olivriar, 12 ** Alive - Sister/Best Friend #1 * Era Vernet, 20 ** Alive - Wife Friends Other Trivia * Merrick's full name, Merrick Maxwell Olivriar, was a play on the term used for an online multiplayer game, MMO. * Merrick is one of three children, and the eldest, born to Anthony's first wife, Tabitha. * Merrick's favorite color is pale gold. * Since birth, Merrick has never been able to cast magic in any form. * Due to a close friend's suggestion, Merrick's favored drink is brandy - which he often drinks in honor of her after she was killed. Category:Male Category:Noble Category:Humans Category:Warrior Category:Zamorakian Category:Characters